Lover Please
by Dead Silence
Summary: * SongFic * AU * Draco walked into the room then, a satisfied smile on his lips. "So, I see the filthy little mudblood heard, my little scarlet serpent." He lowered his head and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. "Oh, Hermione...” He chanted. DM GW HG


**Story title:** Lover Please

**Parings:** Draco, Hermione, and Ginny at the End

**Genre:**Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be provided at the beginning or end of chapters, where needed. This teacher and aspiring writer is ever so grateful that she has allowed us to enter Harry's world through her novels. /p

A/N: Melissa Etheridge wrote the song "Lover Please" and I wrote the story that goes to it. I hope you all like, and review when your done. Please?

**_...Lover, Please_**

**_A shot in the dark I woke up to find_**

**_You had broke all the rules_**

**_And you changed your mind_**

**_Didn't I love you good_**

**_Didn't I love you right_**

**_Then tell me where are you going_**

**_Dressed to kill tonight_**

**_Oh this one's gonna hurt like hell..._**

Hermione woke up, startled from a bad dream. Her body was drenched in sweat, and her breathing was shattered. It was dark still; the sheets were scattered everywhere and her boyfriend was standing at the foot of the bed.

Hermione cleared her throat."What are you doing, dear?"

He shifted uncomfortably, and he let his eyes rest upon her body. Gazing her insides, and tearing her apart.

She gave a muffled laugh, "And what iare/i you wearing?" She asked, half yawning.

He looked at her and smiled. His blond hair sweeping his face, casting dark shadows on his skin. He stood up fast, then walked out of the room. Hermione lifted her eyebrow curiously; she arose out of bed, threw on her robe, and then followed closely behind him.

She closed the door, and paced down the hallway. "Draco, where are you going?" Hermione ran down the steps trying to catch him, her night-gown flowed out from behind her.

She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and glanced to her left "Draco where..." He was nowhere in sight, and Hermione's back began to quiver. The house was quite, and very ample - almost like the Malfoy Manor. Although, it was more cozy and presentable.

She heard a creak from the rooms behind her. Hermione turned and inched closer, but nothing or no one was there. Sighing, "Draco, is this one of your games again? I have had enough of them; I'm tired and I want to go to sleep..." Hermione waited for a response. "...So please come out." There was dead silence, and Hermione started to wonder. "Draco? Can you hear me?"

Hermione heard a faint voice coming from the right, in a different room. She stood there, silent for a moment, then went off in search of Draco. She opened the kitchen door to see if he was hiding in there, or at least to ask the house elf. 

"Draco, are you in- AHH!" Hermione screamed and quickly shut the door; then stood against it shaking. Marie, the house elf, was dead on the floor. She wasn't killed by magic, but by a knife, and blood had flowed everywhere on the floor tiles. She picked the knife, and placed into the sink.

Hermione washed her hands off, and sheepishly stumbled into the linen closet. She received a small black sheet, and placed over Marie's shattered body.

Taking a step forward Hermione breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart. 

"Okay, go back to your bedroom. Call someone, anyone." Hermione told herself and then raced back through the house to her room.

Hermione arrived in her room, and locked the door behind her, then went to her phone. She switched on the night lamp, and frantically began dialing. She tried Ron, but remembering he didn't know how to use a muggle telephone made her heart beat even more.

She hung up, and then called Harry, the only other person she could think of.

It rang quite a while before someone answered. "H-hello?"

She gasped, "Harry!"

"Hermione? Is that you?" He questioned, "You know it is like... midnight?"

"Yes, but-" She stopped talking. Her lamp went out, and it became still.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" 

She whispered, "Its Draco. He left to go somewhere and he looked like he was going to kill.

Harry grunted, "How many times have I told you I don't want to be-"

"Then I went into the kitchen to see if he was in there because I hadn't thought he'd left the house and – Harry? Hello?" There was dead silence, then the beeping of a disconnected phone. "Oh no!" 

Hermione stood up and dropped the phone, and tip toed to the door. She heard foot steps, and saw shadows beyond the walls. She heard faint whispers, but couldn't make anything out. She went back to the phone and tried to call Draco, but all she got was silence.

_**...Answer my prayer and answer the phone**_

_**Think twice about it honey**_

_**Turn around and come on home**_

_**Lover stop**_

_**lover don't**_

_**Lover stop**_

_**Lover please...**_

Hermione heard the door lock click and Draco stepped in, shutting it behind him.

"Draco..." Her hands were trembling, "where did you go?" He stood there, silent, with a cold smile on his face. "Draco, talk to me! Why are you doing this again?"

He just smirked, and cracked his neck. "You know why I have to do this Mia, its only to prove I love you." Draco's eyes glittered like ice, cold and hard. 

She wallowed, "Last time you killed someone and it was almost me! And, and – what happened to Marie?" Her throat had a frog climbing, "Why is she – what did she-"

"Shut up Hermione. You are annoying me." He slapped her, and she fell to her knees.

"But must you prove it like this? Just stop and think about it twice." Hermione got up and walked over to him. "Please Draco, stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness?" He laughed cold and hard. "You know what will happened if I do. It can't be that way anymore Mia, it just can't."

By now she had tears streaming down her face. "And why can't it?"

He raged. "Because I said so."

"I promise, I will forget everything that has happened - just... just please come back to bed." Hermione gaped, and closed her eyes.

"Here." He threw her a velvet bag, "I will be back," and sprinted out of the room.

Hermione's eyes opened, and reached for the purse – letting its contents spill out.

**_...It's the same old tune_**

**_I have sung before_**

**_It's the same old game_**

**_It's just a different score_**

**_If there was just one thing_**

**_I could call my own_**

**_It would be your love_**

**_That's sinking like a stone_**

**_Oh this one's gonna hurt like hell..._**

Hermione sat on the bed as the early sunlight filtered through her window, humming a melody. She'd sung it so many times before, but this time it was different.

Very different. 

Draco's games were scary most of the time, he'd been playing them for a while now, but they were always different each time around. Their love was fading away as the days went by and he spent more and more time at the death eater meetings.

They had made him heartless - someone she now dreaded to know. 

Suddenly, there was a crash from downstairs and Hermione jumped. She didn't know what it was and didn't want to know.

Oh no, never that.

Gritting her teeth she squeezed her eyes shut to stop a fresh wave of tears from falling. I'm going to be strong, I'm not going to cry. Not again. She wrapped her robe tightly around her shoulders, hands shaking. 

Footsteps were coming up the stairs, down the hall. They stopped in front of her door. It was pushed and swung open slowly, revealing the slender figure on the other side 

"Ginny?" Hermione spoke faintly, only half believing it. 

"'Mione, nice to see you again." Ginny stepped inside and looked around the room with a hint of disdain. Her hair was a dark blood-red now, obviously charmed, and she was wearing black silk robes that clung to the curves of her body. "I see Draco has been ignoring you, the good little boy that he is."

"What?"

"He has finally left you to suffer." Her voice was a low purr of approval. 

"What do you mean, Ginny? Draco has not been ignoring me, he just has been busy. And I have not been suffering." Hermione stared at the young woman, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Oh, yes he has. It was orders from his, iour/i, Master." 

"Our Master?" Hermione shook her head. "What are you talking about, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled slowly, lowering her blackened lashes over her amber eyes and sticking her lower lip out in a small pout. "I see Draco hasn't told you..." She laughed like a hyena. "I joined with him. On the dark side I mean."

"Ginny! How could you!" Hermione felt the blood rushing from her face.

"How could I?" Ginny's eyes went frigid, and almost all life was gone. "How dare you question me, Miss iall/i perfect." She steeped forward to Hermione, "It was the only way I could get him to notice me, and to love me." 

"Draco ... love you? No, he loves me. He told me so." Hermione heart broke. Is that true? It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Not after everything she'd gone through. Everything she did for him got him to be where he was.

"Ah, you see. That's where you are wrong." Ginny gave a soft little chuckle and looked at Hermione, her smile taunting the older woman. "He loves me and he commanded me to kill you so he can be free."

Hermione went pale, "w-what?" She took a step back, and fumbled her fingers. "NO. That is not true. Ginny, are you okay? I think someone has you under-"

She roared with hatred, "Don't you get it? His games were to make you crazy and not love him any more, but they have failed to succeed and he has turned to me. And I will finish you, good little witch that I am." She pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at Hermione lazily. 

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Let alone that it was coming from her once 'best friend.' "No, that can't be it, you, Gin..." As she spoke she reached behind her, hands frantically scrabbling under her pillow for her wand. 

Draco walked into the room then, a satisfied smile on his lips. "So, I see the filthy little mudblood heard, my little scarlet serpent." He lowered his head and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. "Oh, Hermione..." He chanted, and he reached in his pocket. "I almost forgot. Looking for this?" He held up her wand and twirled it between his fingers thoughtfully. "You know, you really should be less obvious about where you keep your wand at night."

Hermione sneered at the sight of them two, "Was it like I had a reason to hide it? Or so you let me believe." Hermione sighed deep, "If I would have known you were never going to be the person that I thought you could be, I would have gave up on you a long time ago."

"Tough luck, I suppose." Draco rubbed his chin, "Ginny darling, we really should have done this earlier. Even if we weren't together."

"Hmm, but we are now." Her eyes played with his before her look turned to Hermione, and went immoral.

"This house is simply amazing, I'm sure Lord Voldemort will find _some_ use for it. I commend you on a job well done." 

"You're welcome, dear." Ginny nuzzled her head against his chest, staring at Hermione from under her lowered lids. Her eyes were cold and distant and a thin smile played about her lips. Hermione stared at them, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Draco, why can't I hold you like she does?"

"Granger," He inched toward her. "I swear-"

"NO, _I_ SWEAR, DRACO!" Hermione stood. "I gave you a life, I brought you here!" She inhaled deeply, "I risked everything to be with you, and you just throw it away like it was all nothing?" She choked.

"Tsk, Tsk. Must be something in the air this morning..." Ginny mused.

"Why must you reject me? I gave you everything, absolutely everything." She then looked at her former boyfriend with pleading eyes, "I am the only one who will every truly love you." She blew him a kiss, as Ginny lifted her wand again and spoke the Killing Curse.

**_...And they hold you like I want to_**

**_And they give you what I want to_**

**_And they take it like I want to _**

**_And they make it and they break it _**

**_Why must you reject me_**

**_Why can't you protect me..._**

**A/N:** Was it sad? I hope you all like it good enough to review it, it would mean a lot to me.

Thanks,

Deadly Rose


End file.
